Star Crossed Lovers
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: Unconnected, 100 word drabbles from the DG forum's Weekly drabble challenge. Hopefully I'll update weekly, but knowing me I won't.
1. Chapter 1

**Week #1 (May 19 - May 26) Prompt:** "What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

><p>Draco didn't want to forget.<p>

He didn't want to pretend that nothing had happened between him and the crazy red head.

To imagine, as he picked out a nice, shiny, wedding suit and waited as Astoria tried on dresses in the adjoining room, that she was his first, only and true love.

To pretend, as he lay with his new life for the very first time, that he enjoyed it for more than just carnal pleasure.

And yet at the same time, he couldn't bear the thought of choosing the path he knew he wanted.

Shame and disappointed and love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Week #2 (May 27 - June 3) Prompt:** Smoke and Shadows (.)

* * *

><p>It hurts.<p>

She's a wisp of smoke, half transparent, always hiding.

She's deadly. One breath and he's choking, coughing, weeping.

He sees her in black and white, despite knowing she is more than just a monochrome painting.

He never notices the fiery red hair because the fire has been lost from her eyes.

She is a smoky reflection of her former self.

It hurts because he has no way of reaching out to her. No way of fixing her damaged soul. No way of comforting her aching body.

The war is long since gone, but Draco still watches Ginny weep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Week #3 (June 4 - June 11) Prompt:** Trying hard not to laugh.

* * *

><p>Ginny bit her lip, her cheeks filling air. Her face was blushed red and Draco had a vague worry that she was going to explode because she hadn't breathed in so long.<p>

"It's not funny," he drawled, rolling his eyes.

Ginny spluttered.

"You really need to learn to control yourself, Weasley," he said, sitting down with his back against the cold cell wall.

"But- But- But-" Ginny choked, her eyes watering.

"Oh, just laugh, will you? Then perhaps you'll see the severity of our situation," Draco snapped. He couldn't see how being trapped with someone he hated was so funny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Week #4 (June 12 - June 19): Love the Way You Lie**

* * *

><p>Ginny stood in front of the mirror, her hands curling through her long, red hair.<p>

She lifted her wand, tears falling freely from her eyes and rolling down her pale cheeks.

It could all go. All of it.

She didn't need it. Every part that he had thought beautiful, she could lose. She would lose.

A quick severing charm removed the hair and it fell heavily onto the floor.

What next?

She stared with hatred at her body.

Draco was gone now, off with someone else, after all of the lies.

She could destroy herself now and it wouldn't matter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Week #5 (June 20-June 27) Prompt:** **A memory.**

* * *

><p>Draco stared hard at the crystal bowl on the desk.<p>

It would be so easy to relieve those moments.

He turned away, his heart pounding.

He had made himself a promise.

The room was warm. Too warm.

Draco strode over to the window, putting distance between himself and the bowl.

The curtains were shut, the room dark.

He tugged at the heavy material, filling the room with golden sunshine.

The pensieve sparkled and glimmered in the new light.

Draco frowned. But the light made things better.

He left the memories of Ginny in the room, locking the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Week #6 (June 28-July 5) Prompt: Northern Lights (.)**

* * *

><p>The sky fills with light.<p>

Even during those dangerous times where it seems as if nothing can penetrate his dark armour.

She always bites through.

Stronger than a thousand spells.

Kinder than a single curse.

Glowing.

And he welcomes her. In that single moment where he is compromised and his guard let down, he welcomes her shimmering lights into his evil heart.

And she discovers what she knew all along. There is no evil there, only bitterness.

Whilst evil cannot be touched, bitterness can be healed with the help of light.

Ginny's aura of light can heal her bitter Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Week #7 (July 6-13) : Dandelions.**

* * *

><p>Ugly, garish weeds. Pretending to be flowers and yet they are so vulgar, growing anywhere and everywhere.<p>

So cheap. There's no need to buy packets of seeds, carefully culture them, faun over them with love and attention. They're already there.

Multiplying like wildfire. Let one of them in and they're all there, feeding off your kind nature, off your ignorance of their origins.

That bright yellow colour reminds Draco of another colour. Orange. Just as bright, that red hair.

The other side of dandelions.

They may not be cultured but they are pretty.

And they're tough.

And he loves them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Week #8 (July 14 - July 21) Prompt: Change**

* * *

><p>It is never good to change yourself for someone else. It's never good to lose yourself for someone who can up and leave just like that.<p>

When he left me, I felt like I was dying. I was lost. I was nothing. My life had revolved around him.

I wondered why she was better than me. Why she could lay claim on the rest of his life and I couldn't.

And then I realised. She hadn't changed. She was herself. And he loved her for her whole self.

I had been someone else. Someone I wasn't. Someone he couldn't love.


End file.
